Room M103
by homestuuck
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a friendless student with alcoholic parents. He doesn't speak because there is nothing to say. One day, after falling asleep in the old piano room, he wakes up to the sound of someone beautifully playing the piano. After that, his life is changed. Humanstuck. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I hate this school. I don't have friends, not that I really want any. At least not from here. Everyone picks on me. They all tell their friends shit about me that most likely is not true. None of them have given me a chance. Nobody knows me. They only know me as "Karkat Vantas, the kid who doesn't talk".

I'm not treated very well at home either. My mother and father are alcoholics. My mother is an alcoholic because my father is abusive. He's at his worst when he is drunk. Which is most of the time. I have an older brother named Kankri. He doesn't live with us anymore because he is at college studying to become a teacher.

Basically, I have no one.

I glanced at my alarm clock: 6:25 am. I struggled to keep my balance as I stood up in what used to be my brother's room. I slid my boxers down to my feet and stepped out of them, then carefully shut my bathroom door behind me and switched on the light. I turned the shower on and brushed my teeth while I waited for the water to warm up. I stared at my naked reflection and realized I've gotten thinner. I sighed as I turned and stepped into the shower, shivering as my body got used to the sudden change in temperature. I lathered strawberry-scented shampoo into my hair and glanced at my arm. I had an array of circular scars going up my forearm. Some were faded, and some were still blisters. I shuddered as I remembered how much it hurt each time my father grabbed my arm and forcibly used it to put out his cigarettes. I finished showering and dried off.

I stepped back into the bedroom and picked out a white collared shirt and a plain grey sweater. I buttoned up the collared shirt and pulled the sweater over my head. I pulled a pair of black jeans off of its hanger and put them on. As I pulled my socks on, I checked the time again. It was 6:45. I grabbed my backpack, quietly tiptoed to the kitchen, and pulled the pantry door open, putting pressure on it to reduce the amount of noise it made. I tore a single banana from the bunch and slid my shoes on. I opened the main door and slowly opened the creaky screen door. I carefully shut both doors behind me and breathed a sigh of relief as I walked normally to school.

As I approached the building, I jumped as a sharp pain struck the back of my head. I looked down to see a pencil rolling by my feet. I heard laughter behind me as I shook my head and stepped inside the building. When I got to my locker, I ripped the almost illegible note off , opened the locker, and let the note float to the pile resting at the bottom. I hung my backpack on the hook and grabbed my binder.

When the lunch bell rang, I went through the line and picked up some vegetables, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a bottle of apple juice. I turned away from the cashier, then someone snatched the sandwich from my hand. I turned to the thief.

"Hey, man, thanks for the sandwich. I'm starving." Vriska Serket said as her friends laughed with her.

I stared at her, expressionless. Over time, I have gotten pretty good at hiding my emotions.

"Got something to say, faggot? Say it. Say something!" Vriska growled.

I turned away and walked toward my usual hiding place. I sighed as Vriska said something to her friends and they all laughed.

With my vegetables and juice, I walked to the music hall. I opened the door to room M103, the old piano room, switching on the light. I gently shut the door behind me and sat in the middle of the floor. I ate in silence. I didn't mind eating by myself. I didn't even mind _being_ by myself. Being alone all this time allowed me to see how shitty everyone really is.

Suddenly, through the window of the door, I caught a glimpse of someone walking. It was the principal with a brown-haired boy wearing a blue t-shirt. I stared curiously as the principal gestured toward the lockers. The boy nodded with a smile, saying something. I kept staring until they were no longer in sight.

"Hm, someone new", I thought as I shoved the last carrot in my mouth and stood up off the floor. I scooped up my trash and threw it away. Having time to kill, I shut the lights off and laid over the chairs in the back of the room and drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, someone was playing the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the first chapter was a little short! I had to break it off somewhere. I made some changes to that chapter, as well as this one because I felt that they needed improvement. Enjoy!**

I quietly watched through the chairs to see who was playing the piano. My eyes widened as I saw the boy in the blue shirt from earlier, sitting at the piano. His eyes were closed and he had a slight smile on his face. His hands gracefully glided back and forth over the keys and his foot occasionally bounced on the damper pedal, producing the most beautiful sounds.

I laid in silence with eyes shut, listening to the boy play. All of my problems temporarily faded away. I didn't care that I slept through half of my classes. I didn't think about how angry my parents would be when they found out about it. I didn't care about anything except for the boy and his music.

I didn't realize he had stopped until the light was shut off and I heard the door softly close. I suddenly sat up and checked my phone.

_Shit!_

It was 4:10. I waited until I was sure that the boy was gone, dashed to my locker and threw my backpack on as I ran out of the building. Still groggy from my nap, I clumsily ran home. I slowed as I turned on my street. I froze in mid-step when I saw my father's car pull out of the driveway. I hid behind the nearest tree and waited for the car to pass before proceeding. When I could no longer hear the car, I continued down the street and walked up to the front door. I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. I went around to the side of the house and tried that door. I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the door open.

I made my way through the messy laundry room and walked to my bedroom. I threw myself backwards onto my bed. I closed my eyes and replayed the beautiful music in my head, thinking about the boy's smile as he played. His long, slender fingers pressing the keys down. I thought about how soft his hands must be and what it would feel like to hold them.

My eyes flew open and I could feel my face getting warm. I shook the thought out of my head.I shouldn't think about things like that. It's hopeless, anyway. The only person I have ever had feelings for laughed in my face when I told her how I felt. She told all of her friends and it became a big joke for a little while. Hopefully everyone has forgotten about it by now. It happened years ago.

My stomach dropped when I heard the front door open and slam shut. The footsteps grew louder and it was then that I realized my father was pissed and was coming to get me. I scrambled up from the bed and hid in the back of my closet, pulling my hanging coats in front of me.

My bedroom door was thrown open and banged against the doorstop. I could hear my father's heavy breathing. I clutched the coat that was over my face as I heard my bathroom door open.

"Karkat! Where the fuck are you?_ Hiding from me, you little shit.._"

My heart beat faster as I felt the floor shift. He was coming closer. Light poured into the closet as he opened the door and paused. I stopped breathing. I could see his eyes scanning my hiding place. He looked directly at me. He then grabbed me by my hair and threw me out of the closet onto the floor. He slapped me hard across the face.

"Your fucking principal called me on my way home. Why the FUCK did you skip half of your classes today?!"

I stayed silent, clutching my throbbing cheek.

"I am _talking_ to you!" He said as he kicked me in the stomach.

I let out a small whine.

My father bent down to my face and pulled me up by my hair again.

"Don't _ever_ do it again, you fucking piece of shit."

He released me and I fell to the floor. After he shut the door behind him, I curled into a ball, holding my stomach as I silently cried myself to sleep.

I woke up, still on the floor. I stood up, wincing as a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was 6:32. I did my usual morning routine, doing everything carefully and quietly so as not to wake my parents. I already made that mistake once, and I would rather it not happen again. I went out the door and headed to school.

When I got to my locker, I noticed that yet another note was taped to it. At least it was more legible this time. I wasn't really sure if that was a good or bad thing, but I added it to the growing pile of notes at the bottom of my locker.

I went through all of my classes, and some of the teachers gave me stern looks when I walked in. At the end of the final period, I wondered if that boy would play the piano again after school. I was then struck with an idea.

After the bell rang, I quickly walked straight to room M103, leaving the light off. I went to the back of the room to the chairs that I fell asleep on last time. I laid in silence for about 10 minutes before I was surprised by the sudden light that filled the room. My heart started beating faster as I watched the boy sit at the piano. He placed his hands over the keys, and hesitated for a moment. His lips parted, taking in a slow breath. He pressed his fingers on the beginning keys and closed his eyes.

I also closed my eyes as I allowed the music to consume me. Again, all of my troubles were forced into the back of my mind to make room for the beautiful music that I had longed to hear again. I have never felt so at peace. A tear slowly rolled down the side of my face and into the hair above my ear.

It was then that I realized I was in love with the boy playing the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

**The special piece that John keeps playing is** **on the Homestuck music site. The title of the piece is Mother (Piano) [Bonus] in the album One Year Older**** if you want to listen to it. I would just put a link there for you, but it won't let me. ;c Anyways, I will continue to write more tonight. The plot advances a little more in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

After that day, I kept returning to the old piano room to hear the boy play again. I did this every day, making sure that I was undiscovered. He played different pieces every day, but there was one piece that he always played that made him smile fondly. It was the same piece that he played when I first heard him.

One day, after the final bell rang, I returned to the old music room and lay in my usual spot. As usual, I waited a few minutes before he opened the door and flicked the light on. I watched as he settled on the bench and placed his sheet music on the music rack. Right as he was about to begin, my cell phone vibrated.

My breathing stopped when he stood up.

"Hello?"

I didn't move a muscle.

My heart raced as he came closer.

"Hey, what are you doing back there?"

I sat up, eyes wide, and looked at him. I immediately started blushing when I realized how incredibly handsome he was. His eyes were a soft baby blue and his short hair was messy, but it looked good that way. My heart dropped when he smiled at me with a set of adorably goofy teeth.

"Were you sleeping? My apologies, I didn't realize someone was in here. I am John."

John held his hand out to me. I softly placed my small hand in his and he shook it. When our skin touched, I felt an electric current run through my body. My cheeks heated.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "I'm.. I'm Karkat.." I said quietly.

John's face softened. "Well, Karkat, would you like to hear me play? I was just about to begin."

I nodded, and he pulled a chair up next to the bench and gestured to it. He settled back onto the bench and I sat in the chair. He rested his hands on the keys for a moment before softly saying, "This is my favorite piece." I nodded and he began.

It was the same piece as the one he played that first day. I watched his soft, slender fingers glide over each key. I looked up at his face and immediately blushed. John's eyes were closed and he had that at-peace smile on his face. He seemed to be lost in the music like I was before. I also closed my eyes and as I was about to lose touch with reality, John stopped.

"Ah, sorry.. How embarrassing." He chuckled, wiping a tear from his cheek.

I stared at him, surprised.

"I wrote this piece for my mother after she passed. I play it every day. When I do, it feels like she's here with me." Another tear rolled down his cheek.

I wiped it away with my sleeve. John looked at me softly.

"Wanna come to my place?" He asked, catching me off guard.

I hesitated. My father would be mad if I came home late. But I didn't want to pass up this opportunity. I wanted to get to know John. I nodded, accepting his offer.

"Great! Then let's get outta here."

I followed him to his locker, then he followed me to mine. John raised an eyebrow at the pile of notes resting at the bottom. I quickly grabbed my backpack and shut my locker. He shrugged and led me to his car. He opened and closed the door for me as I sat in the passenger seat. He sat in the driver's seat and turned the heat on.

The silence was awkward. I wasn't much of a talker, so of course I had no idea what to say to John. Then he said something that surprised me.

"So.. What's the deal with all of those notes in your locker?"

I shrugged.

"Who wrote them?" He asked more firmly.

I shrugged again. When we reached a stoplight, he turned to me.

"Karkat.. Are you being bullied?" His voice softened.

I turned to look at him. His eyes looked pained and he was frowning. I couldn't remember the last time someone actually felt concerned for me. I turned away, faintly blushing. Then I remembered that I had received a text earlier. I pulled my phone out and read the message. My stomach dropped.

_"youd better get your ass home right after school and clean your fucking room unless youre willing to put my cigarettes out with your eyes"_

I felt nauseous. With shaky hands, I slowly typed a reply to his message.

_"Dad, I cleaned my room last night."_ I hesitated, then pressed send.

"Is something wrong?" John suddenly asked. We were parked in his driveway now.

I shook my head and put my phone away.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

I nodded. I didn't want John to be involved. My dad would be beyond furious if I told anyone what has been going on.

"If you say so." John said as he got out of the car.

I followed him into his house and shut the door behind me. I took my shoes off and placed them neatly by the door. I stood up and my eyes toured the room. It was mostly empty except for a blue sectional sofa on one side of the room and a flat screen television that was turned on and resting on a white table on the other side of the room. There was also a glass coffee table sitting in front of the sofa. John walked further into the room and I followed. The liquid incense sticks on the coffee table gave off a very refreshing scent throughout the room. The white carpet felt warm and soft under my small feet.

"Yeah, it's a bit much for living alone. My dad wanted me to be as comfortable here as possible." John laughed, rubbing his neck.

_So he lives alone_, I thought.

John plopped down on the sofa and I sat stiffly next to him. His arm was resting behind my head on the sofa and he was pretty relaxed. He looked at me and noticed how tense I was.

"Karkat, you should loosen up a little. You're gonna have to eventually if we're going to be friends." John sighed.

My eyes widened and my cheeks felt hot. I looked down at my hands.

"...You don't have to be so nice to me." I said quietly.

"Somebody ought to. And I'm not being nice because I feel like I _have_ to. I'm doing it because I _want_ to."

"...Why?"

John hesitated. "Because... Ever since my first day attending our school, I knew you've been coming to hear me play. I want to get to know you. You're kind of... _adorable_."

My eyes widened and I covered my burning face with my hands. I was so embarrassed that tears began to form.

"I'm sorry... Did I upset you? I didn't say anything at first because I wanted to see how long you'd keep coming back. It made me happy when you did." John said with a smile.

My hands still covered my hot face. John gently took one of them and placed the television remote in it.

"Here, pick something for us to watch." John said, relaxing back into the sofa.

I nodded.

I started to relax, too, as I skimmed through the channels and selected one of my favorite romcoms.

Then my phone vibrated again.


	4. Chapter 4

I realized it was getting late.

My hands shook as I stared at the message displayed on the screen.

_"stupid fucking piece of shit... when you come home, you will wish you hadn't. i'll be waiting for you"_

Terrified, I wondered what violent things he had in store for me. Unable to hold back any longer, a tear silently rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it from my face, shaking.

"Woah, Karkat, what's wrong?" John sat up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"Let me see that..." John said as he grabbed the phone from my hands.

I lowered my head in silence.

"This is from your dad..?" He asked appallingly.

I nodded, my head still lowered.

"He threatened to... _put out a cigarette in your eye?!_"

I threw my head up and looked at him. He was reading through the other messages, too. I reached over and tried to get my phone back from him before he could read any more, but his hand was pressed firmly against my chest.

"In this message, your dad asked you how your arms have been doing, followed by a smiley face? What is he talking about..?"

I stopped struggling and shrugged, tearing away from his stare.

John gently pulled my wrist closer to him and pushed the grey sleeve up my arm. I turned away from his horrified expression, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Karkat..."

John scooted closer to me. My eyes widened as he grabbed me and pulled me into a gentle embrace, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other started slowly stroking my hair.

"It's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I won't let him touch you ever again."

I hesitantly hugged him back.

"...If you want to cry, it's okay. I'm here for you."

I hugged John tighter, bunching his blue shirt up in my fists. I buried my face in his shoulder and allowed the tears to flow. My shoulders shook as I hiccuped and whimpered while John softly hummed into my ear. I calmed down a bit when I recognized the piece he wrote for his mother. I was suddenly very tired. I added more pressure against John's body, unable to fully support myself.

"Are you tired?" John asked.

I nodded.

I gasped when I was suddenly lifted from the couch. John was carrying me to his bedroom. I looked up at him and blushed. His face showed traces of tears as well.

"Damn, Karkat, how much do you weigh? You feel like a little kid in my arms. Do you get enough to eat?"

I shrugged.

"Okay, you stay here while I make you something before you sleep."

John gently placed me onto his bed and pulled the fluffy blanket over my body. I watched as he left the bedroom. I started to drift to sleep while listening to him shuffle around in the kitchen. I was startled when the light flicked on and he came back with a bowl in his hand. I sat up, holding my hands out as he carefully placed the bowl in them. The warmth radiating from the dish felt good on my skin. The food smelled good, too. I looked into the bowl and saw a variety of vegetables simmering in a seasoned broth.

"I hope you don't mind leftovers. I didn't want you to fall asleep before you ate anything." John said as he sat next to me on the bed.

I shook my head and began eating the warm vegetable soup. I shivered as it heated my body. When I finished, I handed John the empty dish. He took it in the kitchen and I bundled up in the blanket. John returned, shrugging into a coat. I tilted my head.

"Just stay here and get some sleep. I will be back in a little bit. I have something important to take care of." John said with a slight bitterness to his tone.

I nodded and closed my eyes, settling back into the pillow.

John shut the light off and I immediately started slipping away. I heard a sigh and then felt something gently press against my forehead. I heard John say something, then I drifted to sleep.

**It's almost 5 am and I am dead tired. I'm sorry if the last part seems rushed at all. Another update will be up tomorrow. ..Well, later today. (;**


	5. Chapter 5

My dream was pure bliss.

We were some place warm and bright. A summer breeze rustled the maple tree leaves. Flowers swayed while John's hands danced on the ivory white and ebony black keys. My soft eyes watched John's body sway back and forth, reaching to touch the lower and higher keys. I quietly hummed the familiar melody, synchronizing with him. I smiled, feeling overwhelmingly happy.

I felt a warm tingle on my skin as I woke up. Tiny particles danced together in the warm rays of the morning sun. I pushed myself up from the mattress and rubbed my crimson eyes. I noticed that I wasn't wearing my own clothes. A dark blue t-shirt and a pair of grey baggy sweatpants covered my skin. My cheeks flooded as I imagined John undressing me. I pulled the waistband of the sweatpants out, relieved to see that my boxers were left untouched.

I climbed out of the bed and walked towards the door. I tripped on one of the legs of John's sweatpants and fell, my body smacking against the soft carpet. I huffed, straightening back up as I opened the door and walked with more care to the living room, where John was still sleeping peacefully on the sofa. I stood over him and watched as he slowly breathed in and out through slightly parted lips. I slowly bent down to his face and reached my arm out to pull the front of his hair back with my hand. With a slight blush, I softly planted my lips on his forehead.

My eyes shot open when I heard him laugh softly.

"Good morning to you, too." John said warmly.

I instantly pulled away and started to stutter, my face heating up.

"I-I... I just... I..." I panicked, trying to come up with a reason for why I did what I just did.

John just smiled, patiently waiting for me to say what I wanted to say.

"...Thank you." I murmured, looking away shyly.

"You don't need to thank me. In this empty apartment, I don't feel so lonely now that you're here."

I nodded with a smile.

"Oh, I paid your family a visit last night." John casually said with a yawn.

My eyes widened.

"Fortunately, your address was saved into your phone or else I would have no idea how to get there. Collecting your things was difficult with your dad shouting in my ear the whole time. Frankly, he was starting to get on my nerves. I kindly asked him to never lay a hand on you again or I would break it off of his arm, and he immediately quieted down. I told your mother not to worry, and that you'd be living with me from now on. Of course your father protested, but then I reminded him that I could just call the police right then and there."

My heart skipped a beat. I lowered my head, biting my lip. I tried to fight the tears, but they suddenly started following each other down my cheeks. I wiped them on the back of my wrist, but they kept coming. I haven't been so happy in a long time.

"Karkat? Um... is that not what you want? I'm sorry, I should have asked you-"

I threw my arms around his neck, tears still wetting my face. "Thank you so much, John.." I mumbled into his chest, faintly blushing. It was the first time I had said his name out loud.

John took my face in his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He pulled his head close to mine, our noses slightly touching. He looked directly into my eyes. My cheeks turned pink as I stared back into his deep blue eyes.

He placed a hand on the back of my head, tilted his head slightly, and slowly pressed his soft lips against mine. My cheeks burned when I pressed back, my heart beating wildly. John wrapped his arms around my slim waist as I placed my hands around the back of his head, tangling them in his tousled hair. He parted his lips and I followed suit. We slowly explored each others mouths, quickening our pace with each passing second. He pulled my waist closer to his and my cheeks burned even hotter as the deep, passionate kiss continued. I suddenly grunted and pressed my hands against his chest. John pulled away from my mouth and I gasped for air. Exhausted, I rested my head on his chest while he gently stroked my hair.

"Wow." John whispered with a laugh as he hugged me softly.

Too embarrassed to look at him, I buried my face in his chest.

"...I really like you, Karkat."

"...Me, too." I whispered, my mouth curving upward.

I gasped as John suddenly scooped me up and carried me to the sofa. He laid me in front of him and flicked the television on. He then handed me the remote and I changed to a channel that was playing another romcom that I liked. We layed there, giggling and cuddling until the movie ended.

"What would you like to eat for lunch?" John asked as he stretched.

I shook my head and pointed a finger at him.

"Oh, you want me to choose? Alright, then. Sit tight, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded with a smile.

As he retreated to the kitchen, I rolled on my back, smiling at the ceiling. In just a few hours, my life had completely flip-flopped. Instead of hiding from my father all day, I could relax and enjoy being at home. My cheeks warmed slightly at the thought of calling John's apartment "home".

"Alright, I made some grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup on the side. I hope you like-"

John was interrupted by a knock on the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please keep in mind that this chapter is told in John's point of view. Enjoy!**

"Oh, uh, I'll get that." I said to Karkat as I placed the food back onto the kitchen counter and started toward the door.

Another knock erupted from the entrance and I muttered "I'm coming, I'm coming". I swung the door open and was surprised to see my dad waiting with a smile on his face.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father visit his son and see how he is doing? I just wanted to know if you have settled in yet." Dad winked.

I stepped back, allowing him to enter.

"Well, you sure have been keeping the place clean, I see. No parties, right?" He playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, please." I laughed.

"Mmm, something smells good. What are you having?"

"Oh, uh, we were just about to eat our lunch. Grilled cheese and tomato soup." I explained as he followed me to the living room.

"'We'?" Dad questioned.

"Yes. My... friend... Karkat and I." I gestured to my new adorable roommate.

"'Karkat', eh? Well, it's nice to meet 'ya, son." Dad remarked as he took Karkat's small hand and firmly shook it.

I smiled softly as Karkat nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Dad questioned.

"Oh, um.." Karkat stuttered nervously.

"Hah, I'm just kidding, son." My father laughed as he patted Karkat's shoulder.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Uh, dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Karkat's eyes darted to mine. I gave him a reassuring nod.

"Sure thing, John." Dad nodded as he straightened up and turned to me.

I gave my head a tilt toward the kitchen and he followed close behind as I led him through the room. After we entered the kitchen that smelled of grilled cheese and tomatoes, I turned around and looked at him.

"What is it, son?"

I took a deep breath. "Um, dad, Karkat is going to be living here with me from now on."

Dad raised his eyebrows at my sudden declaration.

"I've taken him in because it is not possible for him to live at his house. His father is... well, for lack of a better word, he's an insufferable prick."

"I see..." Dad said, crossing his arms in thought.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Well", Dad placed a hand on my shoulder, "I think that's not the only reason you let him live here." He said with a smirk.

I sighed. He always jumped to this type of conclusion. But he wasn't wrong this time.

"Okay, you caught me. Yeah, I really like him. But that has almost nothing to do with it. His father _abused_ him, dad." My fists clenched. "I'm not going to make him go back there." I muttered.

My father rubbed his chin, deep in thought. I bit my lip nervously, waiting for his answer.

"...Alright. As long as you promise you'll get that kid to open up and talk more, I'm okay with it. But I wasn't kidding earlier when I said no parties." Dad smiled as he nudged my ribs.

I exhaled a laugh, incredibly relieved. I wasn't worried about my dad's opinion on my romantic intentions, but that he wouldn't want to pay for another person living here. Since after my mother died, Dad has had a few boyfriends here and there, so I knew he would understand.

He followed me back to the living room where Karkat sat cross-legged on the sofa, nervously twirling his small fingers into his soft black hair. He looked up with surprise when my dad cleared his throat.

"Well, boys, I'll be heading out now. Got stuff to do back at home. It was a pleasure meeting you, son." Dad extended a hand out to Karkat, who nodded and shook his hand.

"John", Dad spoke up, pointing a finger towards Karkat, "I want you to take care of this boy. He needs love and cherishment, something he hasn't gotten before."

"Of course, Dad. You know I will." I smiled, noticing Karkat blushing adorably.

Dad laughed and ruffled my messy hair before he stepped to the door.

"I'll stop by again soon. See you boys then." He waved before shutting the door behind him.

As I turned to look at my roommate, a huge smile spread across my face. He gasped when I suddenly swooped over him and lifted his frail body from the sofa, spinning in a circle.

"Um... What were you and your da-"

I cut his sentence short when my lips pressed firmly against his. I pulled away, taking in his priceless expression. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink. That look on his face never got any less cute.

"My dad said he is okay with you living here! Isn't that great?" I laughed.

Karkat nodded with a smile. His eyes widened again when his stomach suddenly grumbled.

"Oh, right, lunch. Sorry, I forgot." I laughed as I gently placed him back onto the cushion.

I retrieved our plates and set them on the coffee table. We ate as we watched another romcom. Personally, I found action movies more entertaining, but I didn't mind watching romcoms because it's what Karkat liked.

When the movie ended, Karkat followed me as I took the empty dishes in the kitchen and washed them. Almost like a puppy, he still followed close behind as I entered the bedroom. He bumped into my chest when I suddenly turned around. I laughed when he started rubbing his forehead.

"Your toothbrush, as well as your other necessities like that, are in that bag over there." I nodded towards the duffel bag filled with his things.

He retrieved his toothbrush and followed me into the bathroom. We proceeded to brush our teeth. I glanced at him and my cheeks warmed slightly at the sight of the white toothpaste slowly dribbling out of his mouth. He returned my stare and I looked straight ahead with an "ahem".

He insisted that he dressed in a separate room from me. As I put my clothes on in the bathroom, I laughed to myself, because I had already seen his nearly naked body the night before. Warmth crept onto my cheeks when I thought of his beautiful, slender body. It took everything I had not to attack him when I heard him mumbling my name in his sleep.

The rest of the day went by with more cuddling and television watching. For dinner, I ordered a large vegetable pizza. I ate almost half of it while Karkat ate a little less than me. After that, I shoved the pizza in the black refrigerator and stood in front of him. After realization, he looked up at me and tilted his head.

"So, uh, I've been thinking... Now that we've cuddled on the couch basically all day, I figured it would be fine if we shared the bed from now on. Is... that okay with you?" I bit my lip as my cheeks started to turn pink.

Karkat's eyes widened and his cheeks flooded a beautiful red. I smiled when he lowered his head in embarrassment and nodded.

"...Okay." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I have been busy with my online class. My final exam is tomorrow, so after that, I'll be able to write some more.

Also, I wanted to ask you guys what you think of the story so far. Any advice or suggestions you may have will be helpful and appreciated. Thank you! c:

-Homestuuck


End file.
